


【亨钦】鸢尾草与檀香木

by Lydiaaa



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M, 亨钦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -ABO 没什么剧情的车
Relationships: 黄冠亨/李永钦
Kudos: 4





	【亨钦】鸢尾草与檀香木

//  
黄冠亨从直播一开始就发现李永钦有点不对劲。

但真要说起来，又说不清楚到底是哪里不对劲。  
可能是因为那件oversize的毛衣，松松垮垮套在上身，把他整个人都罩上了柔软的光晕。袖子也过长，半个手掌都缩在袖口里，露出来的手指像小猫撒娇的爪子一样，抓得人心痒。  
可能是因为头发已经留长到了脖颈，别在耳后，发尖也柔顺，让他整个人看起来都绵绵糯糯。没做什么造型的黑发服服帖帖，少了舞台上的几分魅惑，更像是校园里坐在同桌的初恋，显得格外清纯漂亮。  
可能是因为房间里空调的温度太高，烧得他脸颊都有些泛红。他情绪很高涨，发呆的时候却不自觉微微嘟着嘴巴，眼睛也水水亮亮。坐下来的时候坐得很低，整个人的重量都撑在椅子的后半段，却时不时晃几下小腿，仿佛有些焦躁。

直到他黏黏糊糊凑过来，蹭了蹭黄冠亨的肩膀，手指也悄悄勾了勾他的胳膊，黄冠亨才反应过来这种不对劲的感觉从何而来。他皱了皱眉，一股淡淡的鸢尾香气直冲冲往鼻子里钻。他意识停顿了几秒，脑子里瞬间警笛大作。  
——李永钦的发情期提前了。

//  
宿舍的门是被甩上的，黄冠亨冷着脸拉着人直接进了房间的时候，李永钦的反应还有些迟钝。来势汹汹的情潮在几个小时内逐渐攀上脊柱，他身子有些发软，脖子上裸露出来的皮肤已经染上了情欲的粉红色，眼睛里也仿佛蒙上了一层水雾，看一眼，便像噙着泪一样可怜又无辜。  
他显然并没有察觉到黄冠亨的低气压，本能地渴求着Alpha的安抚，发烫的额头靠在他的肩膀，伸出手揽了揽他的腰，软着嗓子撒娇：“抱……”  
可却没有得到预料中的拥抱。黄冠亨双手环过他撑在墙上，膝盖也抵在他两腿中间，把他圈在狭窄的空间里，却吝啬地不肯放出一点安慰的信息素，盯着他的眼睛，一字一顿地说：“ten哥今天，是真的很过分。”

整场直播他都有些坐立不安，在队内的每一个Alpha，甚至Omega靠近李永钦的时候。也许是要命的信息素勾起了莫名其妙的独占欲，他眼睛黏在人身上，紧跟在他身边，试图把他划进自己的保护区域。这种不安在看到他和董思成抱成一团时达到了顶峰，黄冠亨瞥见他搭在董思成肩膀上的手，只觉得气不打一处来，心里不自觉泛起了酸涩的气泡，像是不小心打翻的柠檬汽水。  
而李永钦几乎快要失去了思考的能力，蹙着眉毛反应了好一会儿，才后知后觉明白了黄冠亨是在介意什么。他环着黄冠亨的脖子，迷迷糊糊凑上去吻他，轻轻咬了咬他的唇珠，含糊着说：“只是因为winwin身上的味道很好闻…而且winwin是个Omega，你到底在担心什么…”

然后舌头滑进齿缝，抵在上颚朝更深的地方侵入，勾着柔软的舌尖搅动了几下，一寸寸攫取着人口中的空气。他吻得动情又缠绵，唇齿交融间，呼吸粗重起来，手也从腰间滑下去，心急地去够黄冠亨裤子的皮带扣，却使不上力气，纠缠了半天也没能顺利解开，他睁着那双迷蒙的眼睛，求助地看了看对面的人。  
黄冠亨却显得无比冷静，他贴着李永钦的耳侧，润湿了他耳边的空气，话里带了些埋怨，更多的是委屈：“哥哥知道你现在这个样子有多危险吗。”  
现在这个样子。  
李永钦双颊都泛着不自然的酡红，后背沁了层薄汗，发尾凌乱地黏在脖子上，鸢尾花的味道笼罩全身。他无意识地微张着嘴巴，露出一截粉嫩的舌，湿润的嘴角还沾着没来得及吞咽的津液。发情期的激素反应显然让他燥热难耐，下身撑起一个鼓鼓囊囊的轮廓，却迟迟得不到抚慰，他眼神迷茫得找不到焦点，眼尾都带着媚意。  
而黄冠亨却轻轻推开了依在怀里的人，拉开房间的门，无情地落下一句“我去洗澡了，哥哥先自己冷静一下吧”，还没等李永钦反应过来，就转身走了出去。  
像是被当头泼下了一盆冷水，李永钦愣了愣，似乎是对恋人冷淡的态度感到不解，直到听到卫生间传来淅沥的水声，才慢慢意识到。  
——黄冠亨是真的在很认真的吃醋。

//  
李永钦觉得自己快要发疯了。  
汹涌的情潮让他的脑子都混沌起来，他整个人瘫倒在黄冠亨的床上，像一只软软绵绵的猫，双腿夹着床边的枕头难耐地蹭了蹭，身下的床单也一团褶皱。他拼命汲取着被子上淡淡的Alpha的檀木香气，吸吸鼻子，委屈得几乎快要哭出来，哑着嗓子低喘：“呜…Hendery……”  
裤子被胡乱地蹬掉，内裤的布料也已经洇湿成一片，挂在膝弯，显得狼狈又色情。他侧躺在床上，微微张合的后穴早已经被难以自抑的爱液浸透，手指揉开湿濡的穴口，毫不费力便插进了两根，他按着肠壁搅动，指甲剐蹭到敏感点，全身的肌肉都不自觉绷紧。  
可还是远远不够。扭曲的姿势让手指很难继续深入，细碎又磨人的快感在下腹堆积，反而把他拉进更深的情潮里。他把头埋在被褥，一手搅着湿热的肠肉抽插，另一只手则握住了前端勃起的阴茎上下撸动，结了薄茧的手指勾勒着冠状沟的轮廓，修剪平整的指甲挑弄起敏感的小孔，克制不住的呻吟也断断续续溢出唇缝。

精液涨在柱身又痛又爽，却无法得到释放，李永钦难耐地扭扭腰，渴望更粗更长的东西进入自己的身体，挣扎着从床头的抽屉里摸出了个跳蛋，借着肠液的润滑，直直捅进了甬道深处。  
硅胶材质的跳蛋撵开肠壁的褶皱，在肠肉的推挤中朝更深的地方滑，档位一开始就被调到了最高，高频振动的小球抵着肠壁上的凸起疯狂戳弄，过载的快感在前列腺炸开，他语无伦次地哭叫，腰腹紧绷，大腿的肌肉都开始痉挛着打颤。  
“呃——哈，哈啊……fuck me harder…”  
硬挺的分身吐着清液，被指腹磨着抹掉，他双腿大张，脸上布满了纵横的泪痕，手指揉捏着蓄满了精液的囊袋，后庭高速运作的跳蛋来来回回蹭过敏感区域。电流沿着下腹扩散到全身，阴茎抽动了几下，射出了一股浊白的液体。

黄冠亨再次推开房间的门时，看见的就是这样一副场景。  
衣物凌乱地散落一地，李永钦全身只剩了一条挂在左腿的内裤，无力地喘着粗气，胸膛上下起伏。殷红的穴口瑟缩着一张一合，露出一根暧昧的黑色长线，精液和泥泞的体液混在一起，粘在耻毛上又湿又黏，床单也沾上了可疑的水痕，狼藉一片。  
他倒吸了口气，感觉自己额头上的青筋都跳了跳。

高潮余韵下的李永钦眼神有些失焦，全身的皮肤都泛着粉红，敏感到稍一触碰就抖个不停，捕捉到熟悉的身影，迷迷糊糊蹭了过去：“嗯…弟弟，你帮帮我……”  
黄冠亨亲昵地吻了吻他肩膀上的纹身，按着他肿胀的乳粒，用指腹磨着拨弄了几下，惹来几声隐忍的闷哼。他的头发还没来得及吹干，发丝上的水珠聚在李永钦颈窝转了转，带着些凉意滑过胸口，隐隐约约散出来的信息素和房间里的香气混在一起，更添了些旖旎的气息。  
埋在后穴里的振动还没停，黄冠亨扯着他大腿根的黑线往外拉了拉，缓慢拉到红肿外翻的穴口，又忽然脱力，括约肌条件反射地收缩，挤着湿滑的小球又滑了进去。他恶劣地伸进了两根手指，推着振动的跳蛋往里挤，穴肉痉挛着吸附上来，李永钦挣扎着向后躲，脚踝却被紧紧攥住，黄冠亨揉捏着他小腿僵硬的肌肉，声音也闷闷的。  
“看来根本就不需要我，永钦哥哥自己也玩得很开心。”

“不、不是的…”他有些急躁，胡乱地摇着头否认，汗湿的手掌毫无章法地去揉黄冠亨腿间半硬的欲望，褪下宽松的睡衣裤，握着饱满的龟头在唇边蹭了蹭。  
“Henry…需要，呃——喜欢……”  
舔也舔得没有力气，小口小口地含，从头部一点点吃过去，直到柱身上都沾满了湿漉漉的口水，也早就忘了什么技巧，只是本能地讨好着面前那根粗长的性器。  
可一个含着泪的眼神就足够让黄冠亨血脉偾张了。  
他半眯着眼睛享受着恋人笨拙的服务，抵在温热的上颚浅浅磨了几下，然后抽出那根昂扬的分身，用手指抹掉他嘴角粘连的银丝，捧着他的脸颊，轻声说：“阿den，可以了，可以了。”

跳蛋被慢慢扯出来，带出些发情期分泌过剩的体液，被撑得合不拢的软肉热情地收缩着挽留振动的物件，李永钦呜咽一声，顺从地翻了个身调整成趴跪的姿势，上身柔软地塌下去，陷出漂亮的腰部线条。  
他从里到外都湿透了，穴口不知餍足地微微张合，隐隐约约翻出些嫩红的软肉。狰狞的性器抵在臀缝蹭了蹭，撵着肠壁的敏感点捅进去，小幅抽插了几下，立刻换来几声拔高的呻吟。  
“啊！啊……Henry…好爽，哈——”  
他跪不太稳，双腿被迫分得很开，膝盖不住地打颤，整个上身都软塌塌贴在床上，炙热的阳具顶着柔软的肠壁搅弄了一圈，他一激灵，挣扎着向前躲了躲，却马上被身后的人捞回来。黄冠亨俯下身来，揽着他柔软的腰，一下下舔他后颈敏感的腺体，开始了大开大合的操弄。  
阴茎每抽出一寸，下一次就顶得更深，来不及闭合的肠肉剧烈收缩着，马上被下一轮抽插狠狠撞开。Alpha浓郁的信息素刺激得内腔不断分泌湿滑的体液，随着进出的动作淌到会阴处，李永钦爽得有些失神，快感从下腹升起，已经释放过一次的分身又有了抬头的迹象，在湿漉漉的耻毛间挺立起来，双手紧攥着褶皱的床单，哑着嗓子哭喘。  
“慢、慢一点…弟弟，呜——太快了…要坏掉…呃啊——”  
开始的时候叫他弟弟，顶得狠了，开始语无伦次地叫他哥哥，带着哭腔，恍恍惚惚地喊，冠亨哥哥好棒，只惹得身体里那根粗长的柱体又胀大了一圈，蓄满精液的囊袋一下下拍在他浑圆的臀肉上，肉体碰撞的声音混着黏腻的水声，不断冲击着人的耳膜。

可真要慢下来，又折磨得Omega欲罢不能。黄冠亨放缓了节奏，缓慢抽出的时候带出些外翻的肠肉，又整根重重顶入，性器蹭着紧致的甬道撵过去，却偏偏避开了最敏感的区域。不同于激烈交合的快感，浅尝辄止的刺激更让人酥痒难耐，空虚感瞬间袭来，深陷情欲中的人媚眼如丝，不满地转头望了他一眼：“呃…嗯…快……”  
“Ten哥到底是要慢一点还是快一点？”他恶劣地眨眨眼睛，手指顺着腰线滑下去，准确地握住了李永钦勃起的阴茎，握在手心撸动了两下。“我有点搞不懂了，哥哥还是自己来吧。”  
说着，还真的停下了顶弄的动作，硬挺的分身卡在一半，和肠壁紧紧嵌合，陷在肉里又胀又麻，快要攀上顶端的快感瞬间下坠，李永钦难耐地扭扭腰，软着嗓子哀求：“呜…都可以…baby，昂啊…快到了……”  
黄冠亨却毫不心急，握着他吐着清液的欲望，吸吮着在他的侧颈盖上个青紫色的印子，含着他的耳垂细细舔弄：“想要的话就自己动。”

李永钦双眼都含着迷蒙的水雾，趴跪的姿势使不上力气，抬着屁股往后撞，动作不得要领，阴茎又滑出了湿软的穴口，蹭在会阴泥泞一片。他咬着牙探到身后，扶着硬挺的阳具往里送，摸得一手滑腻的体液。  
黄冠亨跟着他的频率撸动他身前那根肿胀的分身，顺着青筋的脉络抚动，虎口卡着前端的软肉磨了磨，用粗糙的指腹蹭掉了铃口溢出的前液。  
每进一寸都缓慢而磨人，蹭到敏感点了，肠肉痉挛着收缩，还要喘着粗气缓上一会儿，李永钦全身发软，前后夹击的细碎快感折磨得他脑子发晕，戳到最深了，又扭着腰往前趴，让那根蹭着肠道慢慢滑出体内。  
滑到红肿的穴口，身后的人却忽然发力，又一次狠狠撞了进去。  
“昂啊…呜——顶、顶到了……哈啊，啊……”  
内腔软嫩的肉缝也被操开，热情地吸吮着性器的头部，黄冠亨抵着磨了几下，身下的人脚趾都蜷缩起来，一股股射出了浓稠的精液。

高潮来得强烈又绵长，灭顶的快感让他的呻吟都凑不成一个完整的句子，黄冠亨却把他抱到大腿上，扶着蓬勃的分身，面对面直直贯穿了他。  
性器长驱直入的顶入延长了高潮的余韵，尚未疲软下去的欲望还在淌着浊白的体液，黄冠亨却没给他留任何缓冲的时间，挺挺腰开始了不余遗力的抽插。  
“啊啊…不行，呃——等、等一下……Henry…我不行……”  
从下到上的姿势让粗长的性器每一次都撞进柔软的内腔，黄冠亨含着他胸前肿胀的红樱，用牙齿咬着慢慢磨，时不时吮吸几下，发出暧昧的水声。  
“哥哥要是怀孕了，这里是不是能吸出奶来？”  
李永钦喘着粗气叫他闭嘴，红晕烧到了耳尖，全身布满了纵情的红痕，内腔还在本能地抽搐流着水，Alpha的欲望在体内成了结，精液一股股灌进去，浇在柔软的肉壁上，肉穴不受控制的绞紧，喷出大量湿热的体液，被Alpha的结堵在体内，又酸又胀。  
然后性器疲软下去，从湿热的穴里滑出来，混杂的体液也失禁一般流下来，沾在交合的部位，狼藉一片。

李永钦还有些失神，环着黄冠亨的脖子，迷迷糊糊凑上去，把头靠在他颈窝蹭了蹭，嗅到了安心的信息素的味道。

-Fin.


End file.
